Turbine engines, and particularly gas turbine engines, also known as combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are also often used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines can have two or more spools, including a low pressure (LP) spool that provides a significant fraction of the overall propulsion system thrust, and a high pressure (HP) spool that drives one or more compressors and produces additional thrust by directing exhaust products in an aft direction.
Gas turbine engines also usually power a number of different accessories such as generators, starter/generators, permanent magnet alternators (PMA), fuel pumps, and hydraulic pumps, e.g., equipment for functions other than propulsion. For example, contemporary aircraft need electrical power for avionics, motors, and other electric equipment. A generator coupled with a gas turbine engine will convert the mechanical power of the engine into electrical energy needed to power accessories. If one generator is connected to the LP spool of a turbine engine and the other generator connected to the HP spool of the turbine engine and the output of both generators goes to the same bus, it may be advantageous to allocate power between the generators.